Eyes Wide Shut
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: Clato, later on. What happens if Clove get's pregnant, and finds out while in the arena? What will Cato do? Title might change, summary might as well... First HG fiction, please R&R so I can improve Rated T for safety
1. Cato

_Chapter One._

It's dark outside and we still haven't reached the Capitol yet. I didn't really know what to expect of the ride, but I've always been told that District 2 isn't too far from it.

I'm in my room, watching the other reapings on the TV screen that's build into the wall on the opposite site of my bed. Many of the kids are crying. I snort as the girl tribute from District 5 actually tries to run away. They're pathetic. Not like us. At least we can fight for ourselves, and when you think of the honor it is to win the Hunger Games, why would you not want to try?

The door suddenly slides open, but I don't take my eyes of the Reapings shown on the screen. I already know who entered, so why bother looking?

"Cato." She says silently, at the same time as the boy from District 11 makes his way on stage. I make a mental note to be aware of him, he's big and he looks like he could actually put up quite a fight. Of course not enough to beat _me_ but if I wasn't prepared, he could surely do some damage.

With a sigh, I click the "pause"-button and turns my head to look at the girl standing in the doorway.

Clove is the female tribute from District 2. I don't know exactly know her, but I've talked to her briefly at the academy. She's quite a fighter despite her small and weak appearance, and she's extremely skilled with knives. It would not surprise me, if she's the last one I'll have to kill in that arena.

"What is it?" I ask, not sure if I'm bothered by her presence or not. I'm surprised to see how vulnerable she looks as she stands there, small and unarmed, with no visible sign of the cold-blooded murder she really is. It takes a little time before she replies:

"If I'm going to die in that arena, not that I'm planning too, but if it should happen there's one thing I want to try before leaving this shitty world." She says, looking at me intensely. Even though I already have it figured out, I ask:

"And just what might that be?" I roll onto my side, and rest my head in my hand, as I stare back at her. She shows no sign of being embarrased, as she slowly walks over to my bed. I make sure to take in all her features, while she's on the way, trying to judge if it's worth it. I'm surprised to find that I'm actually attracted to her.

She's small and slim, but even though her muscles aren't visible, you know they're there. Her hair is a dark-brown color, it doesn't get darker without being black. Her eyes are golden and intense. Even if she doesn't have many curves, she is surely not without them either.

I smirk, sitting up to make room for her to join me on the bed. She sits down beside me, still not breaking eye contact at any point.

"I believe you already know just what that is." She whispers softly, as she leans closer to me. It doesn't look like she has even considered the possibility that I could refuse to accept her request, and for a brief moment I actually consider doing so, just to see the surprise that would paint her face. But I quickly decide that I'd rather see the faces she will make, if I play along with her.

I lift a hand and rest it on her cheek, as I lean over and kiss her lips softly, before pulling back after several moments.

"Is that what you want?" I ask, not removing my hand. She seems overwhelmed at first, but then the determination returns.

"I didn't think you, of all people, would have a soft side." She states, and I don't know if she means it as a compliment or not. Frankly, I don't care either. I'm pretty sure she knew I'm not like that, and she didn't complain when I tipped her backwards so that she was lying down.

"I don't." I whisper into her ear, before kissing her roughly. She didn't try to back away as I'd first imagined. I wasn't sure if she was gonna go through with it, after discovering how it was gonna be, but I guess I was wrong. Well, after all she's from District 2 as well, we're all kinda sick in our own way.

She's no exception. I feel that, as she grabs the front of my shirt, and pulls me down, and kissing me even more rough than I'd been. I smirk into the kiss. I'm pretty happy that I didn't reject her after all.

**A/N:**

I'm gonna make this as short as possible. What you guys really need to know is, I suck at keeping my inspiration going, so if this isn't updated, it might not be, just see it as a one-shot. And if I add more chapters, but then suddenly stop posting... Well, I'm sorry, but that might happen. You have been warned.

I'm not sure how I did on portraying the two of them. It's my first time writing a Hunger Games fiction, so I'd really like to know what you all think about it ._.  
Please leave a review then xD  
-This fic will have a slight twist, and it will not follow the actual storyline of the Hunger Games book, though some of the occuring events might be the same.

I don't own anything, not the characters, the settings or The Hunger Games. They all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins, which we all love a great deal for giving us this universe :)  
I have tried and searched the web for a statement from Suzanne herself, allowing or disallowing fanfictions, but I haven't been able to find anything. If anyone out there hears, or comes across a statement for her, either approving or disapproving of Fanfictions, please let me know!  
I'm not sure I can actually stop writing them, even if she dislikes it, but I will try my best to respect the author's wishes :)


	2. Clove

_Chapter Two_

I wake up, and roll out of bed, before storming to the toilet where I fall to my knees, and throw up loudly. Fuck. No. Shit.

This can't be happening! I curse myself. I can _**not**_ allow myself to be sick only two days before the games.

With a tired moan I try to stand up, but my legs are shaking completely out of control. I won't give in. If I'm gonna have to crawl my way to the arena, that's what I'm gonna do!

I _**have**_ to win this game, or I'll just die. Well, actually I am gonna die if I don't win, but dying is better than returning as a loser, so I'm pretty satisfied with that.

...wait, why am I even thinking this?  
I can do this. I can win, I know it. I've been training since... I don't even remember anymore.

And I'm gonna win this, to show my family that I'm better and stronger than Nadiel. My sister, the oh so fantastic, future victor from District 2.

I snort at the thought of her face, she'd finally turned 18 and this year was supposed to be her year, but I was faster. I volunteered before she even had a chance. When she realized who'd taken her spot, she'd looked like she was gonna-

"OH CRAP!" I hiss out loudly, as I hurry back to the toilet, once more bending over the toilet and throwing everything that I've eaten these last days, back up. I grit my teeth, this is _**not**_ okay.

In less than 48 hours I'll have to fight the other tributes, till death. And I have to be prepared.

"What's wrong, Clove?" A woman's voice asks from behind. I don't even dare to look at her. Enobaria, former victor from District 2 _and_ my mentor. She's rather frigthening and if I hadn't grown up in a District filled with murderous kids that wanted nothing more than to go into an arena and kill 23 other persons, I probably would have been scared of her.

"It's nothing." I lie as I get up, trying not to let her see how pale I'm looking.

"It doesn't look like nothing, and it definitely doesn't sound like nothing. Don't lie to me." She sneers dangerously. "You're not going to the training center today. Get back in bed, and make sure to rest."

"It's none of your business!" I snap angrily, as I twirl around so that I'm facing her. She's tall, and very muscular for a woman, but after all she is from District 2. I don't care if she can snap my neck, or rip out my throat with those cosmetically sharpened fangs of hers, like she did to the last remaining tribute beside her in the Games the year she won. She raise an eyebrow at my outburst.

"As your mentor, I believe it is my business. And you're not gonna go to the training center like that, if the other tributes see you like that you'll be thrown out of the Career-alliance even before it has been formed. Even the weaker tributes will be after you. And besides, if you don't go to your room by yourself, right now, I'm gonna take you there. By force." She commands. I glare at her, but mostly I'm angry with myself. I should have known by myself that there was not a chance for me to be with the other careers or win the games, if I showed any weakness.

I stomp out of the small bathroom, moving fast to my room. I don't look back even once. As I slam my door open, and slam it close again behind me, the avox-girl who I have been assigned jumps in surprise, and what looks like fear. She's eyeing me awarely.

"What are you staring at?" I sneer, definitely not in the mood to be looked at as if I'm some freak. I may be, but I don't like people seeing me when I'm in a weak state, not even this servant of mine. Frightened, she looks away immediately and continues with her cleaning of my room.

I drop to my bed, and choke a scream in my pillow. Why did I have to be sick now, of all times?

* * *

I don't realize that I've been asleep until the my door is opened, and a person enters the room. I sit up, rubbing my eyes quickly, before I realize that it's already getting dark outside. How long have I been out?

"You weren't in the training center today." He states as he comes over to my bed for a better opportunity to look me in the eyes.

"Enobaria told me not to go." I reply shortly, not wanting to discuss this with him. After all, he can't see me weak, as it might very well ruin my chances of surviving.

"I wonder why she would do that." He says questioning, and I know he's expecting an answer, but I don't give him one. I just shrug instead.

"What time is it?" I ask after a little while, and he looks at the watch he's carrying on his arm. I realize he must've changed since training, besides the watch he's not wearing our trainings suits and he smells nicer than he would've done right after a training session.

"It's 9:30 pm." He replies shortly, obviously not satisfied with his lack of information about my reasons for missing training.

"Well, you better go get some beauty rest then, pretty boy. Tomorrow's a big day" I smirk. I know how much he cares about his looks. He snorts at my comment.

"It's not like I need it anyway." He says. I smile a little, just what I'd expected from him. His big ego is what's gonna get him killed in the end. I know it's an unforgiveable way to think, but I'm actually starting to hope that I won't be the one to kill him.

When that thoughts once again sneaks into my head, I know it's time to quit the chit-chat. I'm sure that if we weren't going into the arena, we could've been great friends, but I'm not allowed to think like that. Because we _are_ headed into the arena, and only one of us will come out. And I'm gonna be that one, even if it means I have to kill Cato. We both know that if we end up as the last two, it's gonna be a fight and none of us are gonna go easy on each other. We both desperately want to win.

"You may not need it, but I look like crap and I'd be happy if I could get just half of my usual glow back before tomorrow, so if you'll excuse me... Or rather, if you'd leave my room and let me sleep, I'd be happy." I groan, rolling my eyes. I know he's staring at me, but I try not to look at him.

"I'm not sure I agree, but if that's what you really want..." He gets up from the bed. I roll my eyes at his comment, but quickly returns to my previous mood.

"Sweet dreams, pretty boy." I say teasingly. He smirks at me, before leaving me alone in the small room with my thoughts as the only company.

We've been here for 3 weeks now, training for the games and trying to make sponsors like us. Tomorrow I'm gonna give it all I've got, and show the gamemakers, the sponsors and the rest of Panem, that I'm not gonna go down without a fight, and that I won't be an easy kill.

I roll over, and close my eyes, but after Cato's short visit I find it hard to go back to asleep. For no real reason, I seem to see his smirking face everytime I close my eyes. With a sigh of annoyance, I get up and slip quietly into my training suit, which has been unused for today. If I can't get any sleep, I might as well try and catch up on what I'm missing, right?

* * *

_**A/N: **  
Woah, thank you for all this positive response I've had on the first chapter *-*  
I'm really happy that you guys all seem to like this story so far :D  
There's two things:  
1. I'm really sorry if I fail to keep Clove in character. This is my third time writing this chapter, and I still don't think she's right... But I'm gonna lose hope if I have to write it over so many times ._.  
So, to all the Clove-fans (including myself) I'm sorry for disappointing you with her :/  
If you want to stop reading, then feel free too, and just pretend it ended after first chapter xD_

_To the others, I'll do my best to keep her as much Clove as I can, but as you see, it's not gonna get much better than this ._._

_ I have spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, feel free to point them out! English is not my native language, but as I'd like to improve as much as possible, it's only a help for me when people point it out ;b I'm too lazy and impatient to get a beta reader, so I apologize for any mistakes there might be ^-^_

_**I don't own the Hunger Games, the settings or the characters, they all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins! And again, if anyone sees/hears anything about her opinion on Fanfictions, I'd really love to know :)  
Please review and tell me what you thought about, it always makes me happy to read what people think about my stories :3**_


	3. Clove 2

_Chapter Three._

I'm snuggled up on the couch under a soft blanket, ready to watch the scores from our private sessions with the Game Makers. Cato sends me an odd look when he enters and sees me lying there, but I really don't care. It may be the last night of my life, and I'm gonna feel comfortable no matter how he's gonna look at me.

He plunges down beside me, and soon after Brutus, Cato's mentor, enters the room, closely followed by Enobaria. The two of them seems to get along pretty well, and they place themselves on the smaller couch. Enobaria glances in me and Cato's direction, and I realize his arm is resting behind my body. I consider brushing him off, but I eventually realize that I couldn't care less.

"When are the results gonna show up?" Cato asks impatiently, moving his legs up and down in a quick rhytm.

"Calm down, hotstuff." I smirk, finding his tendencies amusing. I've been wondering for sometime if he suffers from some kind of "disorder" like ADHD, or something like that... At least it surely look like he does.

Apparently, my little comment did not go unnoticed. Enobaria is clearly staring at me, and I am clearly staring back. So she can fool around with Brutus, but I'm not allowed to have some fun? Besides, it's not like I'm actually interested... If she thinks I'm actually flirting, she should see that blonde girl from District 1, at the training sessions. She's all over him, whenever she gets the chance, and being the type of guy he is, Cato doesn't seem to mind it one bit.

No one says anything for a while, and just as Cato gets up, looking like if he's gonne wander around in circles, Caesar Flickerman's trademark grin appears on the screen. Cato seats himself once more, staring intensely at the screen.

They start from District 1, as usual, and both of the two tributes are granted with a pretty good score. Not that it's a surprise, District 1 is a career-district as well, and everybody knows that career-tributes always score highest. Enobaria and Brutus who have been commenting on the scores, are silenced by Cato outbursting:

"Quiet! They're moving on to District 2!"

I have to hide my mouth behind my hand, pretending that I'm yawning, while I'm actually grinning at the boy's eagerness. Cato's picture appears on the screen, and he's almost leaning into it, as if he can see the score if he gets closer to the screen. A shining silver "10" appears and starts swirling around his picture. He falls back onto the couch which a big smirk on his face.

"Nice done, prettyboy." I say, without taking my eyes off the screen. All I'm really focusing on is getting to see my score. I think I did fine, but I'm not sure that fine is gonna be good enough. Then, finally, I see my own face slowly fade in and fill the screen. I hold my breath as the suspense is nearly killing me. When a "10", identical to Cato's shows up on the screen, I finally breathe out. I did better than I'd expected. Well, I probably could have done even better, if my body had recovered fully from the illness.

"Apparently, you weren't halfbad either." Cato smirks at me, and I smile back.

"Good job, both of you." Brutus comments, and Enobaria nods approvingly. With a smile on my face, I lay and wait for the scores of our opponents. I'm already pretty confident in my abilities, and I have no doubts that I'll be able to win this game.

That's until the last tribute, Katniss Everdeen a.k.a 'The Girl on Fire' shows up, and is granted an 11.  
I stare at the screen in disbelief. 11? How the hell was she able to beat me and Cato? He wasn't happy either.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yells as he jumps up, grabbing a flower-vase from the table, and throwing it at the wall with all his might. Enobaria and Brutus does nothing to stop him. "That can't be possible! I can't believe it!" He rages. I grit my teeth.

"Cato, calm down." I say annoyedly, his yelling is starting to make my head hurt. He turns to me, anger flashing through his eyes.

"Are you not upset about this at all?" He sneers, as he walks closer. I roll my eyes.

"Of course I am, but I'm better at controlling myself than you are. Which is probably the main reason that I'm gonna win this thing." I say confidently. Instead of replying, he grabs a painting from the wall, and throw it with all his force. It flies past my head, only a few inches from touching my ear, and ends up breaking the TV. Enobaria sighs deeply.

"With all these damages the tributes cause each year, it's a wonder they still bother to put up new decorations." She says, directed towards Brutus, who just nods thoughtfully. I get up from my spot on the couch, not in the mood for Cato's raging right now, and goes to my room.

I lay for a while, unable to sleep. That 12-girl, and her stupid 11. How was she able to score that high? Once again, I curse my body for being ill... I should've scored higher, higher than her!

She's already sure to have at least a few sponsors, the romantic ones, as the boy tribute from her district used his interview to tell all Panem about their undying love. I'm pretty sure it's all just pretend, well at least from her side, Loverboy seems quite serious. But the citizens of Capitol are dumber than most, and of course they fell for it.

The score of 11 is surely not making her less popular, now she's probably scored a few of the serious sponsors as well... God damn it. I hug my pillow tight, pretending it's 'The Girl on Fire' that I'm choking to dead. I really can't wait to get my hands around her neck, to squeeze tight and watch the light leave her eyes... That is, of course, if she isn't really a coldblooded killing machine. The idea have already appeared in my mind, because there aren't really any other logical reasons to give her an "11."

It isn't long before Cato enters the room. I look up at him, his face is only lighten half up by the lights in the hall.

"What do you want?" I ask grumpily as I sit up, still not able to get the 12-girl off my mind. Cato seems a little put off, but it doesn't take long for his trademark-smirk to reappear. He watches me with interest.

"So, she really did tick you off, huh?" He enters completely and closes the door behind him. I don't say anything, and it didn't seem like he'd wanted me to either. "Well, she'll be worth hunting down before we kill the District 1 tributes." I snort.

"Aww little Cato can't handle a little girl alone?" I tease scornfully. His eyes are turning dark, and suddenly I find myself lying on the bed, pressed down by the weight of his body. "Get off me, you brute." I push him angrily, but he doesn't move an inch.

"Don't go and think you're safe, just because I like you. If you get on my nerves, I swear, I'm gonna break your neck without a second thought." He sneers dangerously, still not moving. Even with all my strength, I can't move him one bit and it's really pissing me off.

"You neither. I may not be able to break your neck, but you know just as well as I do that there's gonna be knives in there. Save it for the arena, prettyboy, and I promise I'll go easy on you." I reply darkly. Instead of replying, he press his lips against mine roughly, and as I'm able to feel the lower parts of his body, I already know where this is going.

I only get to think: 'So he really is turned out by something like this? Freakin' crazy shit.'

And he is. But he's hot as well, and it's a matter of seconds before I'm taken over by lust. After all, this might be my last night. It's completely fine for me to enjoy it, right?

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks for all your support, you guys are awesome! I'm really sorry if I disappoint on the characters, I know they're definitely not perfect, but I do my best. And I know the chapters isn't that long either, but I'd rather have short chapters and be able to update more often ^-^_

_I don't own the Hunger Games, the characters, the settings or anything at all actually ._. Well I made up this little extra-plot, but I wouldn't say I own it anyways xD  
Hunger Games, Cato, Clove and all the other awesome characters belong to our beloved Suzanne Collins!_

_**IMPORTANT:**_ If you know anything of what Suzanne Collins think about fanfictions, I'd really love to know. It'd be nice if she approves of it, but if she doesn't, I'd like to know too, so that I can think through if it's really right to go against her wishes ^U^


	4. Cato 2

_Chapter Four_

"3... 2... 1..." The canon sounds and I run as fast as I can to get to the cornucopia. If I can just get my hands on a sword, I know I'll be fine.

I watch from the corner of the eye as Clove picks up a knife and throws it right into the back of a male tribute, before she sets after District 12, the girl who had a higher score than us. I smirk as I see a knife flying, but the girl manages to brush it off, by letting her bagpack take the hit.

I turn away from the scene as I've finally reached the swords. I grab one, turn around and hammer it with all my force into the boy who's been following me. He falls to the ground and a canoon sounds, indicating his death. The sword feels perfect in my hands, and I'm more than satisfied with it.

I bend over, to grab a cruel-looking knife, thinking it'll be great for Clove.

"Watch out!" Her voice suddenly yells from somewhere behind me. I turn quickly on my heal to see that she has already taken care of the danger. Held in a tight grip between her arms is no other than Loverboy, the male tribute from District 12. He made himself and the girl very liked by the whole Capitol, when he told everyone in his interview, that he were in love with her, The Girl on Fire.

Not that it's gonna help him now, I think to myself, smiling darkly. Clove has a knife held in front of his throat, and it'll only be a few seconds before he'll be dead. Clove doesn't seem happy at all though. She has an annoyed look on her face.

"Learn to watch out for yourself, would you? Without me, you'd already be dead." She says darkly, and my smirk is replaced by a frown which then turns into a sneer. She saved my life. Now I owe her. And that definitely isn't something that I want.

"Why don't you just cut his throat already?" I hiss, referring to the boy in her arms, who's still alive, even when he should be gone already. She shrugs as good as she can without losing her grip.

"Where'd the fun be in that?" She asks innocently. Ha, innocent my ass, I think, but I can't help but admire her anyways. She's not a good actor, but she knows how to be scary, even without being incredibly big and strong. Then she turns more serious. "Besides, I think he may be able to lead us to the firegirl." Okay, so Clove didn't get her after all. I nod silently. I don't really want Loverboy near us, he's strong and he may be a threat, but she's most likely right that he'll be a good help.

"But keep an eye on him at all times." I say, as the two of them starts heading over to the other careers, who's right now setting up the camp. The bloodbath is over. I sigh, not satisfied that I only got to kill one. That's not gonna look well in the sponsors' eyes. I decide to head over to camp as well, where Clove is explaining the point in keeping Loverboy to the other careers. I notice that both the tributes from 4 are missing, but then I see the male not far from us, with the back of his skull smashed in. I also notice that there's another boy with us, not a career.

"Why's he here?" I ask Marvel and Glimmer, the two tributes from District 1. Marvel stands up, he's a little bit taller than me, but far less muscular. He won't stand a chance if it comes to fight between us later. I smile at this knowledge.

"He's from 5. He says he can help us, by re-arranging the mines so that no one will be able to steal from us." Glimmer says, as she also stands up, and comes closer, swinging her hips from side to side. I can't help but snort at the sight - She's attractive, but she's too dumb for me. I'd prefer Clove at all times. She doesn't seem to notice that I'm not interested, but as soon as she's reaches her goal and is standing right in front of me, Clove starts puking loudly.

Everybody turns their attention to her, and I can hear Glimmer giggle. I don't really think more about it, as I push her out of the way and goes over to the darkhaired girl. On my way, I push Peeta so that he stumbles backwards in Marvel's direction.

"Keep an eye on him." I order, and the tall boy nods slightly. I continue until I reach Clove, bending down to her. She's not throwing up anymore, but she still looks very pale. I pull her up on my back, not listening to any of her protests, and carry her away from the camp so that the others can't hear us talking. I put her down, gently.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hiss angrily, still holding on to her arm. She looks up at me, and even though she still looks like she's about to collapse, she manages to scowl at me.

"Like I did it on purpose!" She sneer, pulling her arm out of my grip. She stands up with determination painted all over her face, but her legs betray her. I only just manage to catch her before she hits the ground, and I think we're looking exactly the same at the time: First surprised, but then annoyed.

"They're gonna kill you without a second thought if you don't pull yourself together." I try to explain, but she doesn't seem to want to listen.

"Let them try." She looks very pissed off at the moment, and I can't believe she doesn't see how serious this situation is. I grit my teeth, and I'm just about to say something more, but before I have the chance, I'm interrupted by a loud beeping. We both look up, as the silver parachute slowly floats down through the air, until it lands on the ground, between us. I bend over and pick it up. The number "2" is painted on the package, and I hold it up for Clove to see. She looks just as impatient to have it opened, as I feel, so I just rip off the paper as quick as possible.

I stare in disbelief at the pregnancy test I'm holding in my hand, before I turn my gaze to Clove. Her expressions shows nothing.

"Is this...?" I ask, still not ready to believe it. Tears of anger and shame has started to form in her eyes, but she wipes them away in her sleeve, trying not to let me see.

"How would I know?" She hisses. "That's probably why they send us a test. So we can find out."

"Then let's find out." I say after a moment of silence. I can't describe what I'm feeling right now, but I can tell you one thing. It's not a good feeling.

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update, and sorry for the shitty chapter! I really don't know what went wrong in there, but it just wouldn't work :/  
-Bad news! My computer's ventilator-thingy is broken, so it get's overupheated about every 20 minutes, which means I won't be able to update just as much D:  
I'm also very sorry for not being able to keep their characters, I thought this chapter would be easier to write from Cato's POV, and I also like the start, but then it goes to fast ._.  
I'm sorry! Please forgive me :(  
I hope you'll still continue reading this story, and I hope you'll continue with the reviews, you guys are awesome and what motivates me to write, is to know that there are actually someone out there waiting for this :o  
If you wanna quit reading after this messymessness, I won't blame you though ^-^'  
Gomen! -Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. It all belongs to our wonderful Suzanne, who gave us the books and the characters we all love :']


	5. Clove 3

_Chapter Five_

I take a closer look at the test, after snatching it out of Cato's hands. I sigh deeply, before looking up and locking my eyes on his.

"Let's get over it?" He says questioningly, and I nod silently. I wait a little while, but he's not moving an inch.

"What are you doing?" I hiss, feeling irritated by his lack of manners. He stares at me as if I'm stupid.

"Trying to find out if I have a kid inside of you." He says, sounding as if he is stating the obvious.

"Well, it's a pee-test. A test where you have to _pee_ on a stick and wait for the result." I explain. It may never have been something he'd been in need of, but he should at least have a little knowledge on how it works.

"Go ahead." He shrugs. I stare at him in disbelief.

"You expect me to pee in front of you?" I ask with a frown. What's wrong with that boy?

"Well, it's not like there's something I haven't seen already." He smirks, and I feel my cheeks going red, to my big regret. I'm Clove, a brutal career-tribute from District 2, not a giggling teenage-girl acting in love!

"Of course it is! There's a big difference to peeing and..."

"Sex." He finishes my sentence with a low whisper which I'm sure he believe is sexy... I roll my eyes at his miserably failed attempt at seducing me, and only seconds later I'm annoyed with him, when I once again realize how serious this situation is.

"I don't want you to watch." I state firmly, trying to make him understand that it's not open for discussion. He snorts.

"So all of Panem can watch, but I'm not allowed to?" I admit that I hadn't though about the cameras that will surely be focused on me, now and until the result is clear. But I'm determined not to let Cato win this.

"That's right." I hiss. I just want to get over with it, so I really don't see why he's making it such a big deal. We stare at each other for a moment, until he gives in, probably realizing out situation again.

"Fine then. But hurry and get done with it, okay?" He finally sneers, before stomping through the woods, making an awful lot of noise. He should be happy that he's so big and scary that no one goes near him, or he'd be dead already. I take a deep breath, and decide to just get it done.

10 minutes later Cato returns and finds me starring wide eyed at the test.

"You got the result? Why didn't you call me?" He looks over my shoulder at the two red lines. "So, what does it say?"

"It... It can't be right. Something must be wrong with this test." I slowly start. Cato stares at me.

"Don't tell me that..." He starts, but he is interrupted as I fall to my knees and start puking loudly. Great timing, really! "No, no, no, NO!" I can hear Cato behind me, but I don't dare looking at me. Will he kill me now? I know he can do it. And he's angry, he's really angry... I just sit there, clenching my stomach and awaiting the final blow, when I hear the sound of boots cracking branches.

Carefully, I look up and see him storm off. My breathing is rapid, as if I'm the one running. Why, why on earth did this have to happen? Am I being punished? For taking my sister's place, for being ready to kill, or just for being stupid enough to have sex just for sex?

I look around and I'm pretty convince that no one is around, so I let myself sink into despair, just for this moment. I cry silently, turning my back to the cameras so that they won't see me in this weak state. I haven't been raised to be weak! This is not me, or at least not a me I can show anyone.

* * *

I sit for a while, just hugging my knees tightly, until I hear a branch crack and I know someone is coming. It isn't Cato, this person is more careful and far less noisy. I quickly get up and look around, and I'm surprised to see Glimmer stand in front of me. I pretend I don't notice the knife in her hand, but of course I do.

"What've you done to Cato?" She asks dangerously. I stare at her silently for a moment, not understanding what she's talking about. "Quit playing dumb!" She hiss.

"What do you mean?" I ask, eyeing her suspiciously. She rolls her eyes, taking a step towards me. I follow her movement, and take a step back.

"I mean, what would you say or do to make Cato that mad? He snapped District 5's head just because he asked a question. Just what could you do, that would upset him that much?" She asks sounding more than just curious. I back even more away from her.

"It's none of your business." I snap. I can tell what she's thinking, by looking into her eyes. I take another step, as she takes one more towards me. We're both distracted by the sudden apparance of a buzzing sound. I look up, and see the girl from District 11, and the one from District 12 in each their tree. District 12 is cutting eagerly with a knife, and I notice the giant hive that she's trying to cut loose. Without anymore thinking I turn and start running.

"What are you -" Glimmer's question turns into a scream as the hive is supposedly falling towards her. I run as fast as I can, but I know they're catching up on me. Suddenly I feel a sting, and my hand flies to the spot. As I'm stung one more time, my vision starts to blur.

"Trackerjackers!" I moan in pain and fear, as I continue to stumble through the woods. When I finally reach a lake, I almost squeal in delight as I speed up, using the last bit of my energy to throw myself into the cold water. I go under water, holding my breath for as long as possible before returning to the surface. I manage to grab onto a rock and pull myself high enough to rest on it. The last thing I remember before blacking out is the sound of someone yelling Glimmer's name.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, blinking a few times at the bright daylight. I moan at the pain I'm feeling , and quickly regain memory of the trackerjacker stings. I don't know where I am, or how I got here, when suddenly Cato's face disappears in front of me. He's looking angry.

"..?" He sneers through gritted teeth. I try to sit up, but fail miserably. My clothes has been changed and I'm wrapped in a blanket.

"I can't believe you! You go into this arena with the intention of surviving and getting home, and then you all of a sudden is close to dying, not from a wound or by another tribute's hand, but from fainting... In the icecold water!"

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for trying to survive the trackerjackers..." I hiss, rolling my eyes. Cato's face seems to soften a bit.

"I know, we've treated them the best we could. It's your luck that Loverboy found you, or you'd be dead by know."

"What about Glimmer?" I ask, suddenly remembering that she didn't follow me. He shooks his head slowly.

"Gone." He says shortly. "Now then, we're gonna go and hunt. You stay in here, and don't make a sound."

"Wait, why?" I manage to actually get up in a sitting position, at my 5th or 6th try.

"We need to get rid of the other tributes, you already know that. This... thing." He gestured towards my stomach. "We'll figure that one out later."

"But why can't I come hunting?" I ask, feeling slightly disappointed. It's not like I'm overthrilled by killing someone else, but I've been training for it so long, and I want to show them all that I can do it. Cato snorts.

"In that state? Good luck with it." He stands up, and I sigh in defeat. I know he's right. "The District 5-boy managed to put up most of the mines, before... Well, he's dead now. Don't think too much about. Now, get some sleep and get healthy again. I want you to come when we're going hunting for 12." He smirks at me, and I give him the strongest smile I'm able to manage.

"Don't you even dare try to kill her without me." I reply, laying back down. He nods, still smirking, before leaving the tent. Then he pops his head back in.

"And don't you dare make anyone notice you." He says and I nod slowly. He disappears, and I close my eyes. I soon drift off to sleep, but I'm haunted by a lot of dreams, dreams involving me, Cato and a baby-girl.

**A/N:** Okay, as you can see they get more and more OOC, and it's frustrating -_-  
I'm sorry that I'm not able to do better! You can also see that it's started to drift away from the original happenings and deaths in the book, and it will do so for the rest of the time :3

The good news to you all though, is that my computer is most likely working again! :D  
It's saying this funny sound because something's in the ventilator-thing, and it did that before it broke too but not when it was broken, so even if it's annoying, it's a good sign :3  
I'll try to update more often then ^-^

You have all been so kind with your reviews, and reading them really makes me want to write more for you guys :D So, please keep reviewing and you should also tell me if there's something bothering you with the story :) I can handle critic, as long as it's not just flaming... Or well, I can pretty much handle flames too, so go ahead ^-^

I still don't own this marvelous series or the awesome characters, they all belong to our very own fantastic Suzanne Collins! :3


	6. Clove 4

_Chapter Six_

I wake up at the sound of an explosion. The shock makes me scream, as I cover my ears with my hands, trying to block out the sound. I keep screaming as I'm not quite awake, but even my own screams seems to come from far away, as the explosion has damaged my ears. I desperately hope it's something that will stop. I stop screaming, and grab a knife as someone is suddenly opening the tent, and I curse myself for having been stupid enough to do such a thing as screaming.

"Clove, are you okay?" I'm relieved to see Cato's head pop in. His face is painted with mixed feelings - I can clearly seperate worry and anger from the other less clear ones. I nod silently, but still feeling shocked. I'm more than happy when I realize that my ears haven't been permanently damaged.

"Who's dead?" I ask as silently as possible, referring to the explosion. Cato's face hardens.

"That little girl from District 11, do you remember her?" I nod slightly. "Well, Marvel shot a spear through her. Unluckily she'd teamed up with District 12's female, who came to the rescue and shot Marvel. I tried to get her back, but Loverboy turned on me, which really shouldn't surprise me." He seems annoyed with himself, and I understand. I have already noticed the wound over his right eye, and I get up from my sleeping position to take a closer look on it.

"It doesn't look good." I say as I inspect it further, and I'm telling the truth. He needs treatment, or it'll get infected. I try to brush the hair out of it as lightly as possible, but he grabs my arm, looking as if he's worrying about something again.

"I'm more concerned about food." He simply states. I don't say anything, but I know he's right. Our food has been blown up, and we know nothing of how to take care of ourselves.

"Who set off the explosion?" I ask him. His eyes darken at the thought.

"Someone who's very accurate with a bow and arrow. Take one wild guess." He mutters, while cracking his knuckles loudly.

"12." I whisper through gritted teeth. Well, this game surely hasn't gone according to plan, but I'm determined to win, and I really can't wait until I have my chance to kill her. I look up at Cato, trying to figure out how many tributes there's left. It can't be much, which means we'll have to give up on the alliance soon. I feel sick at the thought, and shortly after I stumble out of the tent and starts puking on the ground. Stupid sickness... I might be pregnant, but in my case that should be considered a sickness too.

"And you just had to do that right in front of our tent, huh?" Cato asks, seeming disgusted as he follows me out. I glare at him from my awkward position.

"You did this to me." I sneer, earning a cold stare.

"You asked for it. Remember?" He snorts, before going further out, probably to inspect the remainings after the explosion. I feel angry at his words, mostly because I know he is right.

"Yeah, but I didn't ask you to bring me into this state." I mutter, knowing that he won't be able to hear it. I'm pretty sure that I'm done puking, and I'm just on my way over to Cato, when a loud voice sounds. The Gamemakers.

"Attention, attention all tributes. As you may, or may not know we're now down to six tributes, which means we'll soon have a winner. But there's been a slight change in the rules for this years finale. Two tributes we'll be able to be crowned winners, if they're from the same District. I also have another important announcement. Tonight there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. All of you needs something, something that will mean life or death. What you need will be there, so don't let the chance slip away. This message will not be repeated."

I stand for a moment in silence, before I look up, and meet Cato's eyes. At first I'm completely shocked, then I'm over thrilled, thinking that I won't have to fight or kill him, but then another thought pops into my head. Is Cato even interested in winning with me? Will he want the glory all to himself?

"Cato, I..." I start, but I lose my train of thoughts as he comes closer until he's right in front of me, so close that we're almost touching.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind killing another District 2. But if my child is growing inside you, and we have the chance to go home, I don't see why it would be necassary." His fingers has started playing with my hair. I breathe out in relief at his words.

"I'm glad to hear that. Not that I wouldn't kill you either if it came down to it, but I'm pretty satisfied that my child will grow up with a father." I say, leaning my body against his. Of course it's only to tease him. There's no way I'd be doing anything with that boy in here, when the whole Panem is watching. He smirks as he leans down and kiss me. I let him do so, and somewhat I manage to kiss back despite my decission about not being lovey-dovey and all that shit. But maybe it'll be a good thing after all, for the sponsors to feel our 'love.'

It's not even noon yet, so we decide to go and rest before the feast. There's no reason to go hunting, if they'll all gather by themselves tonight. As we lay in the tent, I can't help but wonder. Well, I know that the rule-change is caused to please the Capitol-people, who all love this game, but I don't know if they made it for our sake, me and Cato's, or if it was for the lovely District 12-couple.

"Clove?" Cato asks sleepily. We've been lying for a few hours now, and it's not long until we have to get back up. Since I already had a lot of sleep, I have lied awake all this time, but Cato haven't really been able to rest, so it's been good for him.

"Mmh?" I reply, knowing that he's not fully awake yet.

"I just want you to know, that..." He pauses for a moment, and I wonder if he's gone back to sleep, but then he continues. "I just want you to know that, I'm glad we're going home together." I blink a couple times.

"Are you serious?" I ask, not really knowing why I even care. I roll over to look at him, but his eyes are closed and he looks peaceful.

"Of course I'm serious." He grunts, and shift a little to find a more comfortable sleeping position. "In fact, if it wasn't because I know I'm not the romantic type, I'd think I'm in love with you."

I remain silent as he rolls over to his other side, and starts snoring once more. For a reason I can't explain, my heart starts beating faster. What in the world was that? Definitely not Cato. Not the real Cato, not the tough guy I've spent the last 1½ month with, who doesn't care about anything or anyone. And I know I'm not the romantic type either, I've never been interested in boys. Or girls. . But I'm starting to wonder if I really just don't fall in love, or if it's because I've been training for all this time, not letting myself care about anything but the games?

As soon as the thought has entered my mind, I brush it off, irritadely. It may be true, but just because I may be able to love, it doesn't mean that I should think about stuff like that now. And besides, I won't let myself turn into the weak little princess that needs her Prince Charming, or in my case, Prince Hotstuff-ToughKiller-guy, to save her.

I groan slightly, trying to get rid of the thoughts, but it seems impossible. I just can't wait until I get out of this arena, so that I can clear this whole mess up. Besides the love-thing, there's also a child growing inside me, and in about 8 months or so, it will be born into the world, and I will be the one who has to take care of it. I place my hands on my belly that hasn't even started to grow yet, and even if it's stupid, I can't help but look forward to meeting my little boy, or girl.

**A/N:**

**OOC-much, and very, VERY, much swinging in their characters. Sorry.  
Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews! I hope to see your opinion on this chapter too, and remember to tell me if you're dissatisfied with it as well.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS WHO WANT INFLUENCE ON THE STORY!:**

Well, I've been thinking a lot about if I should let one of them (most likely Cato) or maybe even both die in the arena. I don't really want Clove to die, because I wanna have her baby born, but it may add a twist if Cato dies, even if it'll make me very sad to kill him xD  
So, because I'm writing this more for you than for me, I think it's only fair to hear your opinions on this. So please tell me in your review, how you want it too work out, and we'll see how it ends up :3

**I own nothing! Hunger Games, Capitol, Panem, Clove, Cato, etc... All belongs to one of the most amazing authors of our time - Suzanne Collins. **


	7. Cato 3

_Chapter Seven_

We wait in silence behind the trees, where we have a fairly good outlook on the field in which the Cornucopia is placed. In front of it, there is four bags, one for each District that still has tributes left. I look at Clove, whos body is completely tensed. We both know we could just go in there and grab our bag, and nothing would happen to us, but it would be stupid to let go of the opportunity to get another tribute down while we're at it. Hunting has already gotten boring.

"When will they come out?" Clove hiss annoyedly, as she adjust herself in a more comfortable position, while still being prepared to run. I'm about to reply, but both of us are silenced when a red lightening shoots across the field, grabs a bag, and disappears into the forest again.

"What in the..." I haven't even finished the sentence, when another girl runs against the bags.

"Stay and watch, this girl is _my_ kill." Clove sneers quickly before setting off against the other girl, who I already have recognized as the one with the 11-score. The Girl on Fire, from District 12. I wonder to myself if Loverboy is around here.

I watch as Clove throws herself at the other girl, knocking her to the ground, and I smile because I already know that Clove is gonna win. Suddenly, a sound in the forest behind me demands my attention, and I spin around quickly. With a hand on my sword, ready to pull it out at the slightest movement, I start looking for the person, or animal, or whatever it may be that caused the sound.

"CATO!" Clove's scream is filled with fright, and I immediately turn around and run back to the field. She screams my name again, and as I get closer I can see that the big guy from District 11, the one I made sure to watch out for, has his hands wrapped around her neck. Without further thought, I sprint against the pair, yelling Clove's name out loudly. The boy only has time to turn his head, before I crash into him, knocking him and Clove to the ground. His hands are removed from her neck, and I watch her roll over and get up on her knees, where she starts puking. Great timing, just great.

From my view, rolling around on the grass with this big guy, I can see the other girl, who's slowly getting up from the ground. I manage to get on top off the other male, grabbing around his neck and slamming his head repeatedly to the ground. It doesn't seem to affect him much, and he's trying his hardest to remove my hands. Suddenly he start choking, spitting out blood that stains my face. I'm a little surprised, when his fighting stops and the light leaves his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he is dead.

I look up and see that Clove has ripped open his stomach with a knife, from right behind the place where I'm sitting. The guts are hanging out, and the blood is staining my trousers, so I get up. The firegirl is gone, with her bag as well, leaving only District 2 and 11's bags on the ground, next to Clove who still looks in shock. She hasn't ever been this close to dying, so it's not a surprise.

I get up, before offering her a hand. Then we grab both of the bags, before leaving the field and the dead boy.

"We're gonna win this..." Clove mutters to herself on our way back to camp, and I can see that she's trying to harden herself up. It must really have gotten her, this guy. I pretend not to hear it, but I grab her hand and give it a squeeze. She looks up at me, but I avoid her eyes since I can't even explain why I did it. I try to tell myself that I don't want her to give up, because it won't be any help for us at all... But I don't like the way her eyes seems dull, and her fighting spirit seems gone. That's just not Clove.

We reach the camp, and my stomach growls loudly. I open the bag, our bag, and I am more than relieved to see that it contains food. There's no meat in there at all, but there's a lot of bread. I couldn't care less that it's not what I'm used to, right now I'm so hungry I could eat anything. Clove doesn't seem to feel that way, though. When I throw a bun at her, she just looks at it with disgust. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah sorry it's not what you're used to, but it's what the sponsors gave us." I growl annoyedly. She scowls.

"I'm not hungry, idiot. I'm going to bed." She crawls into our tent, seeming offended. I don't care much right now, all I can concentrate on is the bread. When I finally feel like I'm not starving anymore, I close the bag. I crawl into the tent, deciding that there isn't much to do out here anyways.

Since we're this few left in the arena, I've decided that I'm gonna stay awake while Clove sleeps, to make sure we're not harmed. The Gamemakers must want the games to be ended soon, and the other tributes are probably going desperate as well. At some point, I hope that's the case. I've seen Loverboy's talent for camouflage, and that redhead from 7 isn't the easiest catch either. I sigh to myself, staring at the top of the tent. I'd really prefer if they came to us, instead of us having to chase them.

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?" Clove suddenly mutters, as she shift to find a better position. I shrug, not really prepared to talk since I thought she was asleep.

"No, I didn't." I tell her, when I realize she can't see my shrug. Then I start feeling embarassed. What have I said?

"You told me you love me." She says, as if she read my thoughts. I grunt unintelligently.

"I'm not a person who loves." I reply, furrowing my brows as I try to remember saying something silly like that to her. I can't re-call it, but she said I was sleeping after all...

"I know." She says, rolling over so she's facing me. "I'm not either."

"And yet, you love me?" I tease, not sure if she's seriously trying to confess to me.

"I'm not sure. I'm not a person who loves, how would I know what love feels like?" She states irritadely. Then her voice is softened. "But I know that I feel something about you, that I haven't felt anytime before." I lay for a while not knowing what to say, before reality of how stupid this conversation feels sink in. I get up.

"I'm not gonna confess my undying love to you, if that's what you think. I know what it feels like to love, and it's just not this." I say, before leaving the tent. I know what I said was a lie, but I'm not gonna admit it out loud. I'm not ready for that.

The only one I've ever loved was my mother. She was there when the training was hard. The first few years, it seemed stupid. Who'd want to train hard for years just to be able to fight and kill other people? But then I started watching the games, with my father and the rest of Panem. I watched the victors that returned and was bathed in glory and fortune. I wanted to become one of them, even if my mother didn't really approve of it. And I started caring for training, I didn't need her anymore, so when an illness suddenly started to eat her up, and she died only a few months later, all I had left to live for was the games.

After all that, I never really thought of love. I hooked up with a bunch of different girl, but it was never more than sex. I was unsure about if I was still able to love. And I was even more unsure that I wanted to love. And now, after meeting Clove, who puts up with me. Who fought with me. Who's carrying my child. Am I in love? No matter how stupid it feels, I know I am. But I'm not gonna tell her, not before we're out of this arena, if even then. After today's events, I've realized that the possibility that one of us might not make it exists. And I don't wanna be pitied, if I return alone as a victor, and everyone thinks my loved one died.

I'm in love with Clove, but I'm not gonna throw all these years of training away just because of her.

I'm gonna win this, may it be with or without her.

**A/N:**  
Omg, please kill me in the reviews, would you? I somehow even managed to make Cato sappy, stupid and just horrible. Bleh. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I just ruined this story. If you decide to give up on me, I will not try to stop you, because this chapter sure as hell did not make me worthy of having all of you out there.

For the ones that decide to stay, I will promise that I will try to make the next chapter better, but I will not promise that I can do it. Because honestly, I'm not completely sure if I can :/  
You deserve better!

**The "votings" on their possible death!:**

Okay, I'm gonna spoil it completely, but I received so many reviews about this :3 98 % of them wanted both to live. To be honest, that makes me happy since I wasn't really feeling like killing them either way :3  
So don't worry! If you can put up with my shitty writing and my shitty characterization, I promise you that there will be no death of Cato and Clove.

**I own nothing, the lovely Suzanne Collins has all rights to this amazing universe!**


	8. Clove 5

_Chapter Eight_

When I wake up the next morning, I am still pissed at Cato. I don't know what I'd expected him to say, but surely not this. We both know he was lying, it is painted all over his face when he do so, but why couldn't he just act normal? I mean, he didn't have to say he loves me if he doesn't, I didn't expect that either. But did he have to act like a 8-year old boy who was still in the "Ewww-girls-are-nasty"-fase.

I finally decide to crawl out of the tent, deciding that I have stayed in there for far too long anyways. When I get out, I find Cato sitting at a rock with his sword in his hands. He looks up as I join him, sitting down on the ground. He grunts.

"Oh, so you finally decided to join me?" I don't reply to it. He looks down at the sword and I realize that he is trying to sharpening it with a rock. "Took you long enough. I was planning on going hunting, but it's not like I could leave you alone when sleeping."

When I still don't respond he gets up, looking more than a little irritated. He opens his mouth to say something, but the canoon sounds, leaving us both in silence.

"That means we're 4 left. Let's just hope it was the firegirl or Loverboy." Cato says thoughfully. I doubt that it's either of them. They're together. It's more likely the other girl, the fast one. But of course, I can't know for sure.

"Should we still go hunting?" I ask Cato, but he shooks his head.

"I want to get over with this game, but I think it'd be wisest to wait until tonight. It'll be easier if we know who we're hunting." He tells me, as he drops his sword on the ground and stands up. He grabs the bag that we were granted yesterday, and looks into it. "This should be enough to keep us alive for the next two days. Are you hungry now?"

I shook my head, but he throws a bun at me anyways. I look at him, questioning.

"You may not be hungry, but remember you have to eat for two. It's not only about your wants." He explains, and I nod silently. I take a small bite of the bun. It's still soft and good, but I feel like throwing up even after this small piece. I look at Cato, who's now lying down on the grass.

"I can't eat this. I'll just throw it back up, together with everything else I've eaten." I tell him. He raises his head and glares at me.

"Everything else you've eaten? You haven't eaten anything. But it's your decission wheter or not our baby should be feed." He says slowly, before laying his head back down. I immeditely feel bad, as I unconsciously rubs my belly. It hasn't started to show yet, but after all I'm not very far in the pregnancy yet, so it's not a big surprise.

I force myself to eat the bun, and as I predicted, I end up throwing it all back up right after. As I get up from my bent over position, and dry off my mouth in the sleeve of the uniform, I hear a loud howl. Cato is up faster than a lightening.

"What was that?" I whisper hoarsely. My throat is dry, and the taste of puke is still captured in my mouth. Another howl sounds, and Cato curses silently.

"Mutas. It must be. The Gamemakers want this game to end, and they want it to end now." He says. My legs are getting weak as a third howl sounds. I can only try to imagine what kind of creatures that are now with us in the arena.  
"Quickly! We need to get to the cornucopia, if we can get on top of that we'll be safe for sure." Cato grabs my wrist and starts running. I stumble after him, only being kept from falling by his stern grip.

When we can finally see the cornucopia, I'm gasping for breath. A snarl sounds, and I turn my head to see how close they are. If I could, I would scream. The Muta is big, incredibly big. It has the body for a wolf, though an oversized one with sharper teeth and claws. What the worst thing, is the face. It's distorted, but it's has obvious human genetics mixed with the wolf. And not just any human. This dark brown wolf has the eyes of the boy who tried to kill me once, the one from District 11. And he's getting closer, incredibly fast.

Tears are flowing freely from my eyes, as Cato let's go of my hand, grabs me and practically throws me up at the Cornucopia's top. I scream with my last breath, as the Muta's jaws looks around Cato's legs. Almost too late, I realize that I'm not alone on the Cornucopia. When Loverboy suddenly jumps at me, I manage to turn around quickly and brush him off. He stumbles and falls backwards towards the ground, the Muta and Cato.

"Peeta!" The girl from his District screams in horror, and I watch as more Mutas are coming, all with the faces of the children who's died. I recognize Marvel, Glimmer and the little girl who tried threw a trackerjacker hive at me earlier in the game. I can't stop the tears that falls, and I'm not trying to either, because right now I don't give a damn about them. Cato is down there, and he may die. I'd been too obsessed with watching the fight going on, to realize that the Firegirl still posessed a threat to me, but I was reminded off reality when she was suddenly pointing a bow at me. I recognized the bow as the one Glimmer had been using before her dead. I don't move an inch.

"Clove..." She says slowly, and I'm surprised that she knows my name. She takes a deep breath. "I know about your situation, you and Cato. And I wish that we could all go home. But we both know it's not an option. And I have a sister, a little sister, who will starve without me and most likely die. Which means I have to win, and for that to happen, I have to kill you."

"And why are you taking your time to tell me this?" I ask coldly, even if I feel her pain. I have been prepared to kill for so long, I can't afford to pity her, not now. It may cost me my life, if I let my guard down.

"I just want you to know that what I'm doing now, is not something that I want to do. It's something I have to. So I hope you'll forgive me." She utters, right before sending the arrow off. She didn't expect me to be prepared, I can read it in her eyes as I duck under the flying arrow and jump at her, digging my knife into her throat. A gulp comes from her, and her eyes starts to bulge out. I want to tell her that I'm not enjoying it either, but she dies before I have the chance, and maybe I'm feeling okay with this. The canon sounds as she falls backwards, down from the Cornucopia.

I didn't want to kill her, but I don't want the world to know that. If she'd stayed alive a little longer, I would've revealed that the brutal career that I entered the game as, is gone. She died when I was being strangled by the big guy that Cato saved me from, the one who was now in his muta form trying to devour the same boy that killed him. If some of the murderer inside me was still left after that, it surely vanished when seeing the muta. They had to die, they all had too, but once they died they should have been left in peace. It was dirty of the Capitol to use them once again, and I know the pain their families must feel right now. Because I feel the pain, as I know Cato is dying.

Tears starts dripping from my eyes, as I sob his name out loudly: "Cato!"  
When I finally found someone to love, I sure as hell didn't plan for him to die. It had all been clear, we were going home together to have our kid and raise it. But now, it may be too late. The canon goes of, and even if I don't know who died now, I scream out in pain and falls to my knees.

Then suddenly the growls of the mutas starts to fade away, and all that remains is the pained cries from someone below the Cornucopia. I don't have the strength to get up, until I hear a loud voice, ringing over the whole arena:

"Citizens of Panem, I present to you: The victors of the 74thannual Hunger Games, Cato and Clove!" I blink a few times, before realizing the news. Cato must still be alive!

With this information, I roll all the way to side of the Cornucopia, where I slide down and on shaking legs runs to the boy, who lays still on the grass not to far from where I land. I kneel beside him, hugging his bloody body which has big, open wounds from where the Mutas has bitten him.

"Cato!" I tremble, as I say his name. "Cato, we did it. We won!" I start to cry loudly, as I keeps hugging his unconscious body. He's still alive, I know that, but he's barely breathing and his whole face is covered in blood. Not far away from us the other boy, Peeta, lay. The girl from his District's body landed not far from him, and I cry louder as I think of how close I was to losing Cato. But he must have fought good, because two of the mutas haven't disappeared from the game. They're lying on their sides, both with blood stains in the fur. "We won." I repeat to myself, knowing Cato won't be able to hear it. "We won, we won, we won."

I'm holding him tight, and I stay on the ground with him, not letting go, until I can hear the sound of a hoverplane, entering the arena. I finally realize how exhausted I am, and before I can think of anything more, everything goes black.

**A/N:** Yay, they won... Finally I can get them out of this crappy arena ._.

I really love reading your reviews, it makes me undescribely happy to know how many of you that enjoys my writing, even if it fails in English, and Characterzation. I know I won't be able to keep Clove in her brutal killer character, so I made up this crappy excuse for her to turn milder, even if it doesn't mean she becomes all sappy or so. She'll be more Clove-ish when they're out and back on their feet :3  
Still, I won't be able to do better on their characters than this, so if you prefer stories where the characters stay true to what they were in the books, I won't blame you for quitting this story :'3

I'm not gonna make them all lovey-dovey or anything, but they'll be more romantic and less "I'm-a-big-brute-and-this-is-the-small-creepy-kills-everything-that-moves-girl-from-my-district"-ish...  
If that even makes sense ._.  
Anyways, I'm done with my apologies of the characters, as mentioned, it doesn't get better when you're dealing with me, so I'll try not to make more A/N's where I'm complaining about myself, because you should all know by now how I feel about my OOC-ness characters.

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, the characters do not either, and neither does anything else in this story. I own nothing, I'm just a creepy Cato-lover who likes to write stories about him and Clove. Everything belongs to the wonderful creator of this wonderful character, Suzanne Collins.**


	9. Cato 4

_Chapter Nine_

When I wake up, I'm confused by my surroundings. Instead of the forest I'd gotten so used too, and was expecting to see, I find myself in a big room with walls painted white. I lay comfortably in a bed, and I don't feel any pain until I try too sit up. When I do so, an alarm starts to ring and irritadely, I cover my ears with my hands, trying to block out the annoying sound. In a matter of seconds, girls who I assume must be nurses, judging by their clothes, rush in.

"How do you feel?" One of them asks, as she comes closer with a book open and a pen ready to write down in what must be a journal. I feel slightly dizzy, and the only thing I can concentrate on is her bright purple hair, and the matching eyelashes, which must be minimum double as long as a normal persons. The other girls are checking a couple of different machines that I'm attached to with cables. I groan when I look down myself and see all the bandages. I'm reminded by the mutes.

"Clove!" I blurt out, feeling a little flustered by the way they all turn their attention to me. The nurse with the book just smiles.

"She's fine, and so is the baby. Or, the babies." The nurse assures me. I blink a couple times, not quite understanding.

"Babies? As in more than one?" I look at her stupidly, as she just stares in silence.

"Yes. A twinpair usually means more than one." She replies as if I'm stupid. I immediately decide I dislike her.

"Twins?" I growl out, feeling dizzy again. How would I have known? I was preparing for one baby, which is damn hard enough, but _**two**_? I'm not sure I want to believe it.

"Would you like to see her?" One of the other nurses asks me kindly with a smile. I know she's trying to be off help to me, just too bad her friend already pissed me off.

"Of course I'd like to see her, what'd you expect?" I roll out of bed, landing on my legs. As soon as I'm standing I rip out all the of the cables that connects me to different machines, even if the nurses gasps and tries to stop me. I push the purple haired away from me, and she stumble backwards with a shocked look. I smirk, bet she isn't used to be around District 2 tributes.

"Uhm, Mr. Cato, you aren't supposed to take those off." The last girl stutters, looking at me with frightened eyes. They look like a bunch of mouse, standing face to face with a cat for the first time. They're pathetic.

"Do I look like I care?" I sneer. "Where do I find Clove? One of you, take me to her and it better be quick." I feel a little dizzy, but I'm determined not to let it show. I know I may be a little unreasonable, but these Capitol-people have always annoyed me, with their stupid fashion and weak personalities.

"Bu-but..." The same girl stutters, but one look from me is enough to turn her eyes to the ground. "As you wish. Follow me." She hurries out of the room, and I follow her. A fluffy white tail, sticks out from a hole in her nurse uniform, and two white ears, besides her own two, are sticking out from the top of her head. It's absolutely ridicolous to look at.

We walk for what feels like an eternity, and I'm getting angrier as she has to slow down for me to keep up. I'm not used to the feeling of weakness, and I already dislike it. Finally, she stops in front of a door, without saying anything.

"Is she in here?" I ask, awaiting further moves from the young girl. She nods quickly, and her ears bounce up and down. "Then why aren't we going in?" I'm starting to get impatient with her.

"Because we aren't supposed to. They said you were ordered to stay in bed for another day, before coming here." She whispers, and I freeze in thought. So, she's afraid to be punished? I snort at her, she's hopeless. I push her roughly away, and she only just manages to stay on her feet, sending me one frightened look, before she turns on her heel and runs down the hall from where we came. I sigh once, before I open the door without bothering to knock.

"Clove." I call her name slowly, as I see her. I must admit that I'm surprised to see her, with even more weird instruments attached to her body. A doctor who'd been checking something around her stomach, turns and looks at me, skeptical.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your bed? What happened to your caretakers?" He asks, but I don't answer him. Instead I move closer, dropping to an empty chair which is placed beside the hospital bed. She looks incredibly pale.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I ask, my stomach clenching in fear. After all this we've been through, after being so close to not making it, she can't die. Our baby... Babies... They're supposed to live, with her, and with me. I have not been looking forward to being a father, and I still ain't, but seeing Clove like this makes my heart hurt. I don't really want the babies, but I don't want them to be dead either. I grab her hand, holding it tightly, but her eyes are completely shut. I look at the doctor, trying not to let him see the fear that I feel, but I'm pretty sure it's painted all across my face.

"Clove is fine." He sighs, finally accepting my presence. "Or fine may be a word too good to use for her situation. Well, she is stable. She's just sleeping now, but she has a fever which may keep her in bed for some time. It isn't safe to give her any medicine, not in her condition." I know he's referring to her pregnancy, so I just nod.

"Do you know when she'll be awake?" I ask, and I curse at how pathetic I sound, as if I'm completely lost without her. The doctor shrugs.

"She can wake up at any moment, though I hope she'll at least get a few more hours of sleep. God knows she needs it. And at any rate, I think it would be better if you aren't here when she awakes. She needs peace." He explains.

"No." I say. He looks at me with a raised brow, but I turn my attention to the sleeping girl. "No." I repeat. "I'm not gonna leave, until I'm able to tell her something."

"Tell her what?" Her voice is weak, as she slowly opens her eyes and blinks a couple times. She tries to sit up, but both the doctor and I are quick to hold her down. "Cato, let go of me!" She cries out in an annoyed but still very weak voice. I can't help but smile.

"Sorry, but for the sake of you and our babies, I can't." I reply, holding her more carefully now. She relaxes at my words and slowly sinks back into the bed.

"So you already know?" She asks, looking troubled.

"About it being twins?" I ask, and she nods, looking deep in thought. "Yeah, I know that. And it's not because I approve of it..."

"I didn't choose it." She adds before I'm finished, but I just continue.

"but I will accept it, as they are my children." I finish. " And even if I wouldn't have, I don't think I'd have a choice." I then add in a darker voice. "Only God knows what the Capitol is expecting of us now - We're the first pair ever to win, it must mean something. They won't just let us go back to District 2 and live our lives. There must be more to it, I know, but I can't figure out what."

"Then I guess I arrived at the perfect time, Mr. Stark." A cold voice says, and all of us look up to see none other than President Snow and two lifeguards enter. I grasp Clove's hand tighter, as we await what might very well be our destiny.

**A/N:**

**Loool, such a dramatic ending ._.  
I tried to pull Cato a bit more back into his character, but it's damn hard!**

**Besides, I'm sorry for the late update, I have been sooo busy! D:  
I promise I will do my best to update sooner next time, but I'm not sure I'll be able to, since I have a tight schedule for the next days:**

**Thursday - School, Cleaning, Dinner, Party at school.**

**Friday - Preparing, Going to church to watch my brother's confirmation, celebrating my brother's confirmation.**

**Saturday - Going to my part-time job to work for 7½ hours, then maybe going to a friends house to see her new kittens for the first time *-* I 3 Kittens! :3**

**Then I might sleep over there, but Sunday I will for sure be able to write! :3 ...I think...**

**I may be able to squeeze some writing in some places as well, but I won't promise it :o**

**And if anyone wondered, yeah I just started reading Games of Thrones (or well, I'm almost finished with it) and I thought Cato Stark just sounded awesome... Maybe Clove will be a Tully... Lol x3**

**Again, I thank you for your reviews/support! It means the world to me :3  
And today has been a really bad day :( **

**First I had a haircut, and no one noticed :/ And then I was told that my sister (who I'm really mad at right now) backed out of our summer-plans, which means I'll spend 3 out of 5 weeks of the holiday break, all the time I have where I don't have to work, in a freaking Camping-thing (I dunno the English name, it's like a tiny house on wheels), in Croatia, with my little brother as the only company under the age of 40 :(  
Can you see a crappy holiday approaching? Well, I can... And it really broke my heart, because I've been looking forward to my first holidays where I could spent it at home with friends, but nooo... Of course my stupid egocentric sister had to destroy my dreams :(**

Yup, I'm very overdramatic... I'm sorry, I just wanted to share with someone :s  
And I really need all that can make me happy right now, so if you'd leave a review, even a critic one, I'd really appreaciate it, and you might just save my day tomorrow! Even if it doesn't save my holidays, it may help a little at getting over it... Well, I don't know ._.  
I hope so :(

**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to my dearly beloved (as an author, ofc) Suzanne Collins, EXCEPT from the last name Stark, which comes from the wonderful novel Games of Thrones, written by the awesome George R. R. Martin... Even if he doesn't own the name Stark, I had my inspiration from there ^-^**


	10. Cato 5

_Chapter Ten_

"I hate him!" She criesout angrily, throwing the cup she'd been holding tightly. It breaks into pieces as it hits the wall. I raise an eyebrow.

"What happened to the 'calm' rage you bragged about before the games?" I ask. She glares daggers at me.

"The same that happened to the violent behaviour you had when you were angry." Sne sneers, but then sighs. "I shouldn't say stuff like that when we're here. After all, they let both of us win and they'll let us live." I shrug.

"Yeah, but what life? No offence, but I hadn't even got to the point of thinking about marriage, and now we have no choice? We better start practicing to look like we're really in love" I say.

"As if you didn't knew how to do that already." She mutters, and I'm not sure I was supposed to hear. I sigh, considering to leave. I didn't ask for this, but I know she didn't do either.

We first came here with the intentions of killing each other, and now we're being married and made a very public couple, and besides that we're also gonna have two babies. Not one, but _two._ Besides all that, the President ordered us to stay in the Capitol until Clove gives birth. When she's able to leave the hospital, we'll have a small apartment here. When the kids are born, and we're married, we'll be able to leave and go back to our District. I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to it or not.

"It suck that they rescheduled the victory tour." Clove murmurs grumpily. I know she'd been looking forward to stand there, looking at her sister from who she stole the honor of competing in the Hunger Games. I'm not sure wheter or not I'm excited, I mean, I was planning to stand there alone, but now I'm gonna stand there with a wife and a couple kids, before I'm even 19.  
It wasn't quite what I'd expected would come from winning the games.

We stay in silence, and I look at Clove, who's playing absent mindedly with a knife. Where the heck she got it from, I have no clue. I like her, I know this feeling. Well, I'm pretty sure 'I love her' would be correct too. But I just can't admit it, especially not know, when we're bound to be. Now that my choice has been taken away, I don't know if I'm gonna tell her. She'll just think I'm playing the game.

"Cato." She suddenly says, and I'm ripped out of my thoughts.

"Mmh?" I reply, looking at her. Her eyes are focused on the knife in her hands.

"Do you think it would have been more fair if the 12's had won? Would they be truly happy to do what we're gonna have to?" She asks, still only looking at the knife. I'm a bit surprised by her question, but I know what she's talking about. I never thought she would be one to feel guilt, but it's just too obvious. And if it has to be said, I don't think I would've killed the couple if I hadn't needed too.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I didn't know them any better than you did." I reply, shrugging once more. Clove finally looks up, a smile which isn't really a smile is plastered on her lips.

"Remember how much we hated her from the start? How obsessed we were with killing her?" I do remember. But I don't want to think about it. I haven't felt guilt before, not even that time when I accidentally killed another boy in the training camp. Sure I did regret it, but only because I wasn't allowed to train for 2 months. I felt nothing about killling the boy. But the fact that this girl and boy had loved each other, and still died because of me. It felt just a tiny little bit wrong. Even if she had an 11 in score, it wasn't enough to beat us. I can feel my lips curl into a smile, and I think it's pretty much an imitation of Clove's.

"It's not like I don't like you, or anything. I'd just like to make that choice by myself - Not because I'm told that I have to." I tell her, sitting down on her bed. She smiles again, for real now.

"I know. You don't like to be told around, so why would this be any different? You're not very good at expressing your feelings, but I can tell that you didn't lie to me before. When you do, your nose does such an annoying wrinkle thing." She replied. I looked at her for a little while.

"You learned so much about me, in such a short time." I murmur. She makes room for me, and I crawl into the bed, which is only meant for one person. She ends up lying halfways on top of me, but I don't care.

"What we did in the arena, was something we had to do. I'd prefer if they'd lived, but that would've meant your dead. And the children's." I gently place a hand on her belly. The small bump isn't really visible yet, but I can feel it.

"I know." She sighs. "We did what we had to do, in order to survive."

I wrap my arms around her in a protective way, and hold her close.

"And you know, since we were able to survive the arena, I'm sure we'll be able to survive this as well." She nods slowly in agreement. I close my eyes and allow myself to rest. She falls asleep first, but it doesn't take long before I drift off to sleep as well.

I dream that I'm standing in front of the whole Capitol, in a tux. Everybody's cheering and screaming in joy, but I'm confused and all alone, not knowing what to do. Then I hear the sound of a baby crying. Someone from the crowd holds up a baby, and tries to give it to me. I take it, confusedly, when another baby is also placed on my arm. I'm doing my best not to scream, when she appears. She's small, but she's beautiful. In a big white gown, she walks through the crowd and stands in front of me, taking one of the babies of my arm. We both have one arm free, and she takes my hand. Then I smile. I know it'll be alright, if she's there with me.

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! D:  
My webconnection sucks! Luckily my step-dad managed to finish it so I could upload this now ._. Sorry, again!**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights goes to our lovely Suzanne Collins.**


	11. NOTE! Please read if you like this story

Hey Guys!

I'm so, so, so SORRY, that this isn't a new chapter :(  
I haven't been updating recently, and the biggest reason for that is the simple thing that I've had no webconnection at all... I should've written the next chapter meanwhile though, and I tried once... Just to realize the most tragic (for the story at least) at all D:  
I've lost my inspiration! I mean, I have things planned to happen later on in the story, but right now I'm completely stuck, and everything I write is just... Not right :s

But even though, I don't want to abandon this story, not when you all have supported me so much, and when you want for me to continue :s

So now, I'm asking for your help!

I will put this story on hold. This weekend, I'll be at my grandpa's house, with no computer and no webconnection. What I want YOU to do, is review and tell me what YOU think should happen, or what you'd like to happen :3 Like, right now in the story :o

Not the birth or afterwards, but in the time of the pregnancy :s I also need to stabilize their relationship, so I'd also like to know how YOU'd prefer it to be ;3

At first, this story was something I did for myself, because I was inspired ;3  
Now that I'm not, anymore, I'm writing it for you guys, because you've kept me up and supported me, because you deserve it. But writing without inspiration is pointless, it turns out completely s***.

You probably have noticed that the last chapters have gotten shorter and crappier than the first. That's where the inspiration started to fade... So, this is a chance for you, to help me save this story and try and make it decent again.

I really hope to see a lot of your ideas, because I am as lost as can be, and I'd really prefer not to disappoint, again. So... I guess I'm relying on you. Please don't let me, let you down :]

Hugs from Chris(tine), an "author" in need.

And btw: While I'm stuck with this story, I will not start a new. I may, until someone inspires me to continue, write a few oneshots though, with different HG pairings (most probably involving Cato.)  
But I'm looking forward to get this one back on track :3


	12. Cato 6

_Chapter Eleven_

Clove is already 5 months pregnant when she is finally released. By that time, I've already moved into our new apartment. I've been taking care of all the interviews, and even the victory tour, all by myself, which of Clove of course weren't very happy about. Snow had forbidden her to go.

Besides that, she'd already gained quite a lot weight, and the size of her still growing stomach was obviously a bother to her, making her more than a little grumpy. She has been used to being able to run around like a crazy animal, and now she can barely walk a few metres without getting exhausted.

"Cato...!" Her voice cuts through like a knife, and I remove my headphones and go to check on her, in the kitchen. She has the freezer opened, and is looking at me in a rather unpleasant way.

"What's the matter?" I ask innocently, pretending not to know what's gotten her upset. She scowls.

"You ate the last vanilla ice-cream, even though I told you not to! We still have chocolate left, so tell me why you couldn't just've eaten that instead? You know I hate chocolate." She was hissing at me now. I rolled my eyes.

"You _dislike_ chocolate-flavoured ice-cream, when compared to vanilla, but I know you've been eating it as well. And with all those chocolate-bars you've had these last days, you should pick your words more carefully." I sigh, annoyedly. She fills her cheeks with air, so they get all big and bubbly. It's a weird thing she's been doing lately, whenever she knows I'm right. But it's not like she ever admits to it.

"I do not want chocolate-icecream." She crosses her arms, so they're resting on her belly. "Neither do your children." I raise a brow.

"Oh, so now you suddenly know what they want and what they don't want?" I ask, and she nods her head slightly. We've grown more comfortable around each other after the Games has ended. I've spent just about everyday in the Hospital with her, listening to her complains of not being able to leave.

"Of course I do. They're inside me, I feel what they want... And they want vanilla-icecream. How do I explain to them that they can't have any because their stupid-ass father insisted on taking the last?" She's coming closer, trying to look all big and tough. But besides the fact that she's about a head shorter than me, it is hard to be scared by a pregnant 16-year old."(A/N: I don't remember if I've mentioned her age in this before, and if I have I might have said 14 or 16. If I said something different from this, please correct me.)

"Fine, fine. I'll go get some vanilla ice-cream, if it's such a big problem." I give up. I am certainly not in the mood for fighting. Her face lights up.

"Great, I'll come with you!" She says happily. I freeze, and stare at her.

"You're unbelievable... Why in the world would you make me go, when you're wanting to do so yourself?" I ask, caught completely off guard. She starts chewing her bottom lip.

"I want to go outside, but you know how stupid I look when walking. And besides, I'm not in the mood to be stopped by a dozen of fans that wants my autograph or a picture, or who wants to talk completely unnecassary baby-stuff." She admits. I sigh.

"Yeah, like me coming with you will keep the fans away. If anything, it'll only attract them further." I say with a cocky smile. She scowls, and punches me lightly at the shoulder. I've already given in, and she knows. "But anyways, you might want to try and listen to some of that 'unnecassary baby-stuff'. You're gonna need it at some point, and it's not like you've been doing your homework." I say, as we're putting on our jackets. She sticks her feet into the shoes, and I bend down and tie her laces, since she's not able to reach them herself.

"Yeah, it's not like you're doing it either." She replies, and opens the door that leads out to the stairs. I shrug and follow her. She's right - We have both been assigned a ton of books about pregnancy and baby-care, but none of us have even bothered to open one. "Besides, who'd take advice from a Capitol-citizen anyways?" She murmurs. When we get outside, it's freezing. Not many people are out in this weather, and the few that are, are busy getting home. It has been snowing.

Luckily we don't live too far from the store where we usually buy our stuff. Still, I'm rather annoyed to see that Clove hasn't even bothered to put on a scarf, let alone button her jacket.

"I don't need lessons, taking care of you is just like taking care of a little child." I grumble, as I wrap my own, baby-blue scarf around her neck, catching her off guard. She says nothing, while I also with a little trouble, manages to button her jacket. She hides her face as much as possible in the scarf, murmuring something that I can't hear. "You do have your gloves on you, at least... Right?"

"I threw one of them away..." She admits after a few seconds of silence. I sigh, as I notice her right hand isn't covered by anything. Mine is big anyways, so I give her one of them, and when she has taken it on, I slip my hand down into the glove together with her hand. She avoids looking at me, even if she was the first one to realize that what we had was love, she's also the one who's most shy about it.

After the arena, a lot of things have changed. We've been the number one topic of the Capitol-citizens ever since. Clove hates the spotlight, but it doesn't really bother me. We did put our feet in the ground, when they suggested to make a official name poll on our future babies' names. President Snow made us allow them to at least make votes for the middle names, even if none of us liked the idea. So far, the names with most votes was for boys: Peeta and Darique, and for girls: Katniss and Avlon. And yes, the Capitol still hadn't gotten over the star-crossed lovers from 12, who we've ended up killing. Clove hadn't either, and I wasn't sure if it was her mother-instinct or that killing wasn't quite as easy as she'd imagined. She'd been a lot tougher when I met her, and in the arena, always babbling on about how few kills she had.

Everyone had been very touched by the last scenes with Clove and Katniss, after all everybody had been watching. I bet it's the fact that Clove let the other girl through her shield. Knowing someone, if even slightly, and killing them is far different from killing complete strangers, in order to survive. I know Clove volunteered for the games, but she still haven't told me why she did it. She've told me, that if she could do it all over, she'd go back in time to 2, bring me and her huge belly with her, and let someone else volunteer. I didn't know if I wanted the same. It had been the honour I wanted, the glory and fame that came with winning. That's why I volunteered. And now I had it, I wouldn't want to let go of it. If at all, then only for Clove an our unborn babies.

"Why are you spacing out? And stop looking so sentimal. You're making me nauseous." Clove's words pulls me right back out of my thoughts. Oh well, she haven't changed that much. I smile at her annoyed grimace, and squeeze her hand inside the glove.

"I love you." I say, making her blush visibly. I'm laughing inside, as her gaze flickers around, completely avoiding me.

"I love you too." She mumbles, looking at her feet. "But it's really cold outside. Come on, let's go."

"You say you're cold, and you still want ice-cream?" I ask, as she starts pulling me along.

"It's not gonna be cold back in our apartment, stupid. And it's your children, not me, who's craving this vanilla. So stop complaining, and move those feet a little faster." She says, and I follow her willingly, with a big smile plastered on my face. I have no doubts anymore - I am in love with this girl.

I'm not even gonna try to apologize, because nothing I say will make it allright to post this late. You deserve more, my lovely reviewers, readers, favers and so on! I love you! And thanks for your support, I am sorry to have let you down .

This A/N is gonna be kinda long, but it's rather important for me to say these things:  
First, I wanna thank everybody who tried helping me out get on with the story, giving me ideas and praising my work. I really owe you guys, more than one of you got tears in my eyes :')  
I'm so glad you like my story, even if it isn't perfect. About the chapter, I know it was kinda sappy... And I have a feeling that even though it's not the whole story, some ( a lot) of the upcoming chapters may be sappy-ish... So if you dislike it, I'm sorry .

I also want to apologize for lying. I told you I wouldn't start any other multi-chapter fiction... But I did... I couldn't help it .  
I'm gonna post a lot on that one, but it doesn't mean I'll forget this one and I'll update as much as possible, and more than I have these last times :3

My new story is Cato/Rue, if you can handle the 4 years age difference it has, you could give it a try :) It's called "Bad Behaviour" simply because of my lacking inspiration to find a better title... I suck, I know. It's AU, taking place around the 1800-something. Rue is an orphan, who is found on the street by Cato. Cato, who's father is pressuring him to get married, decides to take Rue and her baby brother in, and he marries Rue to support the two of them, and to make his father satisfied. But how will it work out with the two of them? Will they learn to live with each other, and maybe even learn to love? It's pretty sappy, so yeah... Sappy-sap-writer I am ^^

I also have some replies to some of my reviewers, though I won't reply to everybody, I still want to say that everything you post means A LOT to me :)

BTW, I meant to say this earlier, but I don't think I ever did: It was a reviewer who made the baby into two :) A lovely reviewer gave me that lovely idea, and I never even thanked for it! Shame on me, very much indeed! Thank you, you know who you are, I loved your idea and as you can see, I used it ^^

**(Anon)Elizabeth: **Hi there! Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for your name suggestions ^^  
I'm sorry, but I already have the twins completely planned out, though as you can see I used one of your names for the poll :)

**Shimafan1548: **Just wanted to say that I love your idea :D We'll see how it turns out :3

**RosiePotter**: Do I have to tell you how much your words meant to me? You are a very lovely person3 I've also noticed you before, and I really appreaciate everything you've done, and also the two tips ;) Music helps me a lot ;D I'm glad to have you as a reviewer!

**Mysticdarkrose00: **Thanks for your great ideas, the wedding is supposed to be big, and I also used the baby-name polls idea, as you can see ^^ I can totally see the Capitol do all of these things!

**Traya001: **You're also one of the reviewers, who I owe a lot! You're words really keep me up, when I feel like throwing it all in the trash. I'm really lucky to have a reviewer like you! :]3

**Ola: **The reviews you've posted lately reminds me that I have readers, and that I owe them something in return for their wonderful support. Without rushing me, you manage to make me wanna update a lot! Thank you for this, you got me back on track! ^^

**Blue Heart Dreamer: **You know what? I can't wait to write that scene! :D


	13. Clove 6

_Chapter Twelve _

I wake up with a scream for god knows what time. Cato is by my side in less than 30 seconds, but by then I'm already sobbing uncontrolably. I'm cursing at myself, this is definitely not the Clove I used to be, but I guess the last events during "the Gamers" killed her.

"It's all that stupid firegirl's fault." I manage to get out, as I lean into Cato's embrace. We've both been trained for killing, and he seems rather unaffected by the fact that he've killed several others. I don't think I'd find it so hard to deal with either, if it wasn't for the fact that she'd shared her story with me first. That I'd realized she had a much better motive to win, than I had. Or well, than I'd had before I got pregnant.

"She's gone now. She won't be able to hurt you, she wouldn't be, even if she was still alive. I'll protect you, remember that." He mumbles into my hair. I try to stop crying, but it's hard. No, I'm not afraid she's gonna hurt me, I know she's dead and won't come back. It's not even her, whom I dream of. No, it's her sister. The young girl with the blonde hair and the innocent eyes, who was reaped. The girl I'd been killing, if her sister had not volunteered. If what 12 had told me was true, that girl might very well be dead as well, anyways. And it made me feel like a monster, knowing I could be seen as the cause of her might-be death, without even having met her.

When I'd finally finished crying, Cato yawned loudly.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, feeling like a bitch. Recently, I've been pulling him out of bed more and more, all because of these stupid nightmares. He says nothing, but kisses me on the top of my hair, and crawls into my bed, together with me. We have been sleeping in two rooms for the time being, since he's been complaining that I take up a lot of space, and usually kick or slap him in my sleep. I don't have a hard time imaginning that it's true, but I prefer when he sleeps here with me.

He lays down under the blankets, and pulls me close. It doesn't take long, before he's back asleep. I just lay there in his arms, relaxed but unable to sleep. Or so I think, for about half an hour, and then I'm gone.

When I wake up, I can tell that the sun has been up for several hours. Surprisingly, the light streaming into the room isn't what wakes me. No, the reason I'm suddenly sitting up, with a surprised look on my face, is movement, movement inside me. A kick.

"Cato!" I say, feeling rather uncomfortable. It doesn't hurt, but it's not pleasant either. And when there's two, won't they hit each other? Cato snores on, either not hearing me or ignoring me. "Cato, you dumbass" I hiss, pushing at his side with all my strength to get him to wake. It doesn't help much, until the pressure of my hands annoys him too much, and he rolls to get away. He ends up on the floor with a loud "thump" and sits up confused.

"Why'd you push me on the floor?" He asks, getting up with a rather angry-looking face. I roll my eyes.

"As if I'm strong enough to push your bigass body anywhere." I mutter grumpily. Then another kick replaces my mood. "I did want you to wake up though. I'm not sure wheter this is good or bad." I grab his hand before he has a say, and place it on my big belly. I wait for a moment, watching him carefully. At the same time as I feel a kick, I watch his eyes fill with surprisement.

"How could that not be good? They're really in there!" He climbs into the bed beside me, and holds both hands to feel them move. I sigh at his eagerness, he seems to have forgotten all about the abrupt way of being waken. "Clove, it's really true. Our children are growing inside of you."

"Yeah, 'cause it's not like you've known that for about 6 months now." I say sarcastically, but even my tone seems to be blocked out. He's smiling, a smile which makes me doubt his sanity. I don't know what's most freaky, the fact that they've started moving, or the fact that Cato seems to have not thought of it as a reality. I sigh. He probably has, he's just in shock.

The rest of the day is spent in our apartment, and by the evening, I'm sick of Cato following me anywhere, afraid to miss a kick or something.

"Come on, give me some space, you brute." I grumble, as I slam the bathroom door in his face.

"But Clove, the bathtube is big enough for two..." He says with his 'very seducing' voice, that never fails to make me smile. The fact that he hasn't yet realized that the voice sounds more stupid than sexy, is hilarious.

"Yeah, but I take up room for three, so that leaves none for you." I reply, as I turn on the water, adjusting the temperature. When it feels just right, I fill the bathtub, and drop my bathrobe on the floor, before sliding into the water. The water feels amazing on my skin, and I sit back and relax completely. It's funny how exhausted I'm feeling, judging by the fact that I've been doing just about nothing this whole day. I sit for a while with my eyes closed.

After some time, I realize why I feel more relaxed now, than I did before. The babies aren't kicking anymore. I open my eyes, not knowing wheter to be alarmed or not, until I see the blood seeping out in the water, from between my legs. A sudden pain in my stomach, makes me clutch my hands around myself, before I let out a scream.

"Clove? What's wrong?" Cato's at the other side of the door, knocking on it loudly.

"Cato, I'm bleeding! Something's wrong, there's so much blood..." Another shot of pain makes me scream once more, though it's more likely I do it because I'm scared rather than hurt.

"I'm coming in, beware of the door!" Cato yells, and that's the last thing I hear before I pass out.

OH NO! A cliffhanger ._.  
Please do bother me to get my writing done sooner, I'm way to lazy D:

Okay, I felt the need to add some action, and what's happening is actually an idea I've been going with since I started this story :3

So, please live with the cliffhanger, and I'll do whatever I can to get the next chapter up :o  
Now I have inspiration for the next events, so it probably won't be a long wait :3

Thanks to all my readers, and especially thanks to my reviewers! :)  
I love to read your thoughts on the story, so please keep telling me what you think, and also what you think could be better :b

Oh, and tell me what you think of the cover ^^ Is it too weird or?:o

Important info about my stories in general!  
For now I have two multichap stories going, both Hunger Games stories:

Eyes Wide Shut (Cato/Clove)

Sanctuary (Cato/Rue)

But I also have a very, very bothering idea for a one-shot, a dark one, that I need to get written :3 Or else it'll just keep hunting me ._.  
So now, I'll ask you with pairing you'd like: (These are the pairings I've thought could work with the idea)

Cato/Clove (maybe it'll be too boring when I have this story as well)

Cato/Katniss  
Cato/Primrose

Gale/Primrose

Gale/Madge

Cato/Madge

Gale/Katniss (not to sure it'd be as good as the others)

Peeta/Katniss

Cato/Peeta (slash, in that order)

Cato/Gale (not to sure about that either, but oh well xD)

So, please give me your vote in a review or a PM, and I'll count up the votes on Sunday (17/6-2012)

You'll have the result announced in the A/N of the next "Eyes Wide Shut" chapter, and I'll post the one-shot as soon as it's finished :)  
Please do parcipate in this poll, as I'd like to see what YOU want, and also since I can't make up my mind by myself xD


	14. Cato 7

_Chapter Thirteen_

Wheter she was more sad, angry or frustrated, I wasn't able to judge. I'd left shortly after what she told me, she needed to be alone and so did I, even if we were in this together. We'd arrived at the hospital not even 10 minutes later than she'd called for me. I'd been waiting for 21 hours straight, without sleeping at all, before she was ready to talk to me. And even if I had been angry with her in the waiting time, I understood that she'd needed to build up the courage to tell me.

Fortunately, she hadn't had an abortion as we feared at first. But it was close to. The three of them were all in danger, if she was to continue the pregnancy. The doctor had told me it would be more safe to get rid of the kids, but of course Snow would never allow that, since he'd let us win because of the pregnancy. There had to be at least one child. So the doctors asked of us to at least let them remove one of the kids. But how are you supposed to do that? Look at the picture of your unborn babies and choose which gets to live, and which must die? Neither Clove, nor I, agreed to it.

She's been given a room in which she is to stay for the rest of her pregnancy. They fear she may give birth to early, and they're not sure they'll be able to save any of the kids nor Clove, if it happens, but they're gonna do their best. At least, that's what they told me.

After wandering around for a while, I go back to our apartment and sleep. When I wake up, I grab the bottle of juice from our fridge and drink it all directly from the bottle. I take a quick shower, put on some clothes, and make my way back to the hospital. Clove is asleep, but I am told that she's been asking for me, so I go to her room, to wait for her to wake.

She looks pale, weak and so young, when she's lying there in the bed. The belly seems abnormally big, compared to her smaller limbs. I take place in a waiting chair, watching her chest rise and sink in a steady rhytm. I can't believe we've been so close to losing it - These children and the love we didn't ask for, but that which we've been fighting so hard to keep anyways.

Hours pass by, and I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes, she's sitting halfways up, looking at me. She gives me a weak smile, as I sit up in the chair, and rub my eyes.

"How are you?" I ask, trying to hide a yawn. I reach out and take her hand, the only comfort I can offer right now.

"I've been better. And I'm pretty sure I can say the same about you." She says, and I nod. "I can't believe they wanted us to give up our babies."

"Me neither. You're 7 months pregnant already, that would be illegal as far as I'm concerned. By now, they're living creatures." I say thoughtfully, and she shrugs.

"To me they have been living creatures since I first found out they were there. But yes, in 2 it is definitely illegal. My cousin wasn't much older than us when she got pregnant. She managed to keep it hidden from her parents until she was 5½ months pregnant, but they wanted her to compete in the games, so they killed the baby. She couldn't get a legal abort, so they found another way. They ended up killing her as well, though." A glimpse of pain is visible in Clove's eyes, and I am just about to ask if she was close to her cousin, when she continues. "I was only 6 at the time, so I didn't really understand. Anyways, I asked the doctors if it wasn't illegal, but they just looked at me as if I was crazy. We have to stop forgetting who we're dealing with, this is the Capitol, not District 2."

"They'll do anything to keep themselves satisfied." I added, and she nodded darkly.

After that day, we had an extra bed moved into Clove's room, and I slept there with her, every night. Some days I would leave and go to our apartment, we still both needed space, but every evening I returned and slept in the room with her.

She was 8 months and 19 days pregnant, when she went into labour. I had promised to stay with her through it all, and I thought that it would be no trouble at all. After all, I've killed children, why shouldn't I be able to watch her give live to some? But I was wrong. The killing had been clean. Or well, it had not been clean at all, but it had been cleaner than this. Blood everywhere, Clove screaming, and me? I nearly fainted at the sight.

The first born twin was a boy. It took around 6 hours for the doctors to get him out, and when Clove heard his screaming, she was just about ready to rest and be over with it, but there was still one baby to go. One nurse handled me my son, who was screaming as if trying to drown out the sound of his mother's pained noises. Of course I was relieved, relieved that our son was born and everything seemed to be fine. And from what we'd heard, the second twin was supposed to be born a lot faster. Or at least, the twin pairs we'd read about only had 10 or 20 minutes difference in their ages. But then Clove's scream suddenly got louder, a thing I hadn't thought possible.

The doctors started yelling fast orders, and everyone was rushing around. I was starting to get dizzy. All the screaming, the blood and the rush. I wanted to grab one of the nurses and demand an explanation, but I was afraid to move the baby in my arms, afraid I was gonna hold him in a wrong way. Before I had any further thoughts, one of the nurses forcefully grabbed my arm, and started pulling me out of the room. I tried to ask her what was going on, but my voice was drowned in various sounds. The last thing I heard before the door was closed after us, was a panicked voice from either a doctor or a nurse:  
"She's not breathing!"

Hey Guys! I did it, AGAIN. You have every right to be mad, and I hope you are...  
You will be even madder, when I tell you that I will leave you with this cliffhanger, and not update until the 28th of July. Sorry!

Thanks to all of you, for hanging in there!  
The truth is, I'm on (forced) vacation right now, with my family...  
I live in fostercare with my brother, and because I'm only 17, they can't leave me home alone for three weeks, even if that's what I wanted.. And trust me, it is! I can't wait till we get home, I hate being gone for so long, because they practically claim all my days off from school -_-  
Anyways, that's not an apology for not writing it sooner, I have not been able to post it before now since I had no webconnection, and yes, I could have posted before I left (which originally was the plan.)  
I am very obsessed with another series for the time, called "A song of Ice and Fire" or as in the tv-series "Game of Thrones" which is epic! It has made me forget a lot of my ideas, which made it hard to write and when I did, I ended up with a cliffhanger, which I felt I couldn't post until I could also post the next chapter. I'm doing it now, anyways, seeing how long I've let you wait, and how much it means to you guys. So, I'm really, really sorry! You shouldn't forgive me, and please do scold me a lot, but please don't give up on this story. I will have it done, no matter how much time it takes, though I hope I will be able to write more and update more often.  
And, that's all for now. I'll see you in 17 days or so.  
And thanks to Hunger-Games-Lover-555, and Stargazed, for their devotion :)  
Also all the other of you, you're all the reason I keep going, even when I feel like putting it all aside.  
Thank you!


End file.
